The Other Harvelle Girl
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Jo and Ellen aren't the only Harvelle women that find themselves tangled up with the Winchesters. Jamie Harvelle is a whole lot of trouble in a tiny package, are the boys up to the task of handling her? Dean/OC. Delayed Until Notice.
1. Meet and Greet

I'm not stopping writing on my other supernatural fic Define Normal, just I've sort of lost my muse for it at the moment. I've had this idea for awhile and it wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I'd just go for it.  
I will try and update all my stories again soon, stupid exam time.

**Edited**

* * *

Chapter One: Meet and Greet

* * *

Jamie let out a sigh of exhaustion as she parked the truck in front of the small bar before her. She so couldn't be bothered with this, she could barely keep her eyes open and to top it off she totally forgot to get the peanuts, not that anyone actually ate those things anyway but that wouldn't matter at all once her mother got a hold of her for forgetting the one thing she specifically asked for, if she was honest with herself she was really dreading the lecture more than anything, no one likes returning home to a pissed off mother, especially one like hers.  
Really the sooner she got back on the road the better, the past few months visiting her mother and sister were bad enough she didn't care to repeat the family bonding moments for longer than she had them, despite how much she may love them.  
Letting out a dejected whine she hefted the grocery bags up and out of the trunk, slamming it shut with her elbow, wincing at the sharp sting that followed. Juggling her keys she managed to lock the truck before making her way towards the door. Here goes nothing. Lecture time, yippee.  
The door swung open with a soft squeak as Jamie made her way inside, boots scuffing the floor as she practically forced one foot in front of the other. Lifting up her eyes to scan the room she encountered the sight of her sister and mother holding two guys at gun point, all of whom were now looking at her. Despite what she led people to believe, this was actually a regular occurrence in the Harvelle residence.

"I take it I missed something?" She asked sarcastically.

Her mother, keeping her gun trained on the extremely tall guy, narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion, "Where the hell have you been?"

Blinking she carelessly dropped the groceries down onto the bar top, "Whore house."

As Jo snorted in amusement at her comment she allowed a small smirk to slide across her lips while her mother glared at her and the two guys merely continued to stare blankly in her direction, probably wondering if the conversation could continue after the guns were removed from their faces. Shrugging she manoeuvred her way towards the foursome and leaned against the bar, crossing her arms and giving the two a once over. Nice, she'd be so disappointed if they turned out to be psychopaths.

"Who the hell are they?"

Ellen eventually dropped her arm, "I think these are John Winchesters boys. Dean and Sam."

The hotter of the two in her opinion, Dean, turned towards Jo with his hand cupped over his nose, "You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

Jamie quirked an eyebrow at her sister, "You decked him?"

Sneering she shoved her shoulder in response, "Shut up, Jay."

She shrugged before turning her attention to her mother who had apparently began a conversation with the two men again while the female siblings were distracted. Not that she was all that interested in what they had to say anyway, they were more than likely just passing through so there wasn't much need to get to know them.

"You called our dad said you could help, help with what?"

"Well, the demon of course, I heard he was closing in on it."

"Was there a Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean who are you? How do you know all that?"

Jamie let out a chuckle, "Demon Hunters Quarterly.", She paused as they all turned towards her in bemusement, "What? Would come in handy."

Ellen rolled her eyes at her oldest and turned back towards Dean, "Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once".

Jamie shifted uncomfortably at that statement and took notice that Dean didn't seem all that convinced by it, she couldn't really blame him, guy had probably never even heard of the Harvelle's. Before now that is and even then he had no reason in the world to trust them. Then again she didn't have to trust him either.

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?"

Ellen's face fell a fraction before she tried to smile, "You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

Jamie mentally snorted in amusement, wrong thing to say my friend. Apparently Jo had similar thoughts and they both exchanged amused glances as their mother got that defensive look on her face that usually came about before she chewed someone out.

"Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack you on the ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if -"

She cut herself off and immediately stood straight, leaning off the bar with a serious look on her face, "He didn't send you." She paused as the brothers exchanged sorrow filled glances, "He's alright, isn't he?"

Sam let out a gust of air, "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon we think. Just got him before he got it, I guess."

Jamie kept her eyes on Dean throughout Sam's explanation, guy looked devastated, no wonder, it was a look she recognised well, it was one her family wore on several occasions when her dad's name was mentioned. It was interesting how he didn't choose to express his grief as openly as his brother did, you could hear and see the sorrow on Sam's face clear as day, with Dean however it seemed he was doing everything in his power to hide the fact he was affected by it.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean forced a small smile on his face, "Its okay. We're alright."

"Really?" Ellen asked sceptical, "I know how close you and your dad were."

Jamie sighed; sometimes her mother didn't know when to drop things, "Mom."

Dean slowly brought his head up to look at her, "Really Lady, I'm fine."

Awkward silence filled the room after that little exchange. Jamie didn't even have it in her to try and crack some joke to ease the tension. Luckily she didn't have to try as Sam broke it for her, apparently even more ill at easy with the situation than she was.

"So look, if you can help...we could use all the help we can get."

Ellen nodded and looked towards her daughters, "Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?"

Jamie gave a soft whistle, "Well there's a loaded question."

Her mother chose to ignore her and instead called out to Ash, who to no surprise woke up immediately, snapping upright, arms flying in all directions until he managed to twist around to look at the group behind him.

"What? It closing time?"

Sam's brow rose up as he pointed at the loony lying on the pool table, "That's Ash?"

Jo hummed in agreement, "He's a genius."

Jamie nodded along, "Yeah, you know when he's not drunk off his ass."

* * *

Dean flung down a fairly full looking folder down onto the bar top in front of him with an echoing slap, staring at Ash as he did it. A few of the papers slid out of folder revealing weather reports which Jamie looked over with a curious glance, the folder looked like something Ash would put together for a hunt for her to take. She wondered why then the Winchester boys hadn't tried to take out the demon if they already had all the necessary materials to find it.

"You gotta be kidding me. This guys no genius; he's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

Ash half smiled at him, "I like you."

Dean however didn't share the sentiment as he sarcastically thanked him and Jamie wondered briefly if he was as much a jackass as he was letting on. Jo moved towards them carrying beers on a tray, she placed them down in front of them and nodded her head in Ash's direction.

"Just give him a chance."

Dean pulled a face before moving to sit down, "Alright." He paused to shove the folder in Ash's direction, "This stuffs about a years worth of our dad's work."

He smiled sarcastically at him, "So uh, let's see what you make of it."

Jamie moved to hover over Ash's shoulder as he flicked through the folder, only catching glimpses of what it actually was, looked like more of what she'd see before however she didn't see any sign of a map pinpointing tell-tale areas to go to, she figured they were having a little trouble trying to figure out what was actually on the papers.

Ash let out a little sigh, "Come on man. This crap ain't real. There ain't anybody that can track a demon like this."

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam answered him straightforward, "Our dad could."

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews. Cross spectrum correlations."

Jamie smirked as she caught the disbelieving look on Dean's face, everyone always underestimated Ash. Although she didn't have to really guess why, one look at him and you immediately think stoner but the guy really was a genius and if anybody could find out what the hell these things were then it was going to be Ash.

"Huh, omens."

"Right on." He smiled up at her before continuing, "If you can track them, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms. Ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

Sam nodded in impatience, "Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But its gonna take time. Give me..." He paused and looked thoughtful for a second, "...51 hours."

Both brothers stared at him, mouths parted in shock. Ah, Ash was always a great source of amusement; everyone's reaction was always priceless. Dean recovered quickly however and let out a dry chuckle.

"Hey, man."

Ash turned back towards him, "Yeah?"

"By the way, I uh dig the haircut."

Ash shrugged casually and touched his hair, "All business up front." He paused to ruffle the back of it, "Party in back."

Jamie shook her head with a smile on her face, "You're such a dork."

Ash pointed in her direction and winked at her, "You like it, Wildcat."

Laughing quietly she made her way to the far end tables she had been told to go clean earlier in the day by her mother, best to get it over with before the usual horde of truckers that would filter through causing even more of a mess to clean up. Dean who had previously been staring in Jo's direction immediately followed her with his eyes, or more specifically followed her ass with his eyes, before he hopped off his stool and made his way slowly to where she was. He smiled at her as he sat down at the table she was cleaning, leaning his elbows on the table effectively blocking her hands and causing her to stop what she was doing.

"How'd you mom and you girls get into this stuff anyway?"

Jamie looked over at him an uncomfortable look on her face, "My dad, he was a hunter. He died."

Dean's smiled dimmed at her reply, "I'm sorry."

Jamie half smiled at him, "It's cool, and I've had years to deal with it. Sorry about your dad. He was a good guy. From what I remember anyway."

"You knew him? You remember him?"

"A little yeah." She paused to laugh a bit, "I mostly remember him giving me red liquorice all the time to shut me up. He spoke about you two sometimes, when I'd ask him about his hunts."

"He did?" Dean's face held a child like hope that broke Jamie's heart a little bit.

Catching the look on her face, Dean hurried to steer the conversation onto something not quite as depressing, the last thing he needed right now was a pity conversation about his fathers death, Sam's desperate need to talk about it was more than enough. He scratched the back of his head briefly before looking back up at her with a carefully blank face.

"So I guess I got 51 hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should-"

Jamie cut him off before he could finish, "Yeah in your dreams maybe."

"Really?" Dean asked, smirk firmly in place.

"What? You think you can toss me some cheesy pick up line, buy me some beers and I'm putty in your hands?" Dean squirmed in his chair, "Most hunters make that mistake."

Face going blank in shock he blinked at her for a few moments, "What a bunch of scum bags."

Letting out a laugh she smirked back at him, "But not you right?"

Before he could answer Sam called him over for reasons she was unaware of, therefore Jamie mostly ignored them until she heard the word murders, her head snapped up as she heard Sam discussing a case. More specifically _her_ case. One of these days she was going to throttle her mother for butting into her life. Flinging down her cloth she stomped over to the bar and ripped the folder roughly out of Sam's hands ignoring his yelp of surprise and turned to scowl darkly at her mother.

Ellen merely pointed at her, "Don't start, Jamie."

Gaping at her mother she spluttered, "It's _my_ case! _I_ researched, _I'm_ gonna hunt it."

"No, you're not."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you gonna do? Handcuff me to the bar again?"

"Again?"

Ignoring the incredulous question from their guests, she shook the folder in her mothers face demanding some sort of answer to be given to her. Before her mother could come back with probably some snappy retort, Sam jumped into the conversation effectively ending the argument before it could truly get going.

"Hey, look we didn't know it was yours, it's just been awhile since we've had a hunt so..."

"Yeah, you can take this one, honey." Her mother remarked before moving away swiftly.

Turning Jamie narrowed her eyes at the brothers, "Don't even think about it."

Dean let out a disbelieving laugh, "What are you gonna do? Come with us?"

It was meant sarcastically she knew however Jamie decided to take full advantage of the remark. She smiled widely at him which caused them to exchange a worried glance with each other. She'd a feeling this was going to be one fun road trip._'_


	2. You never seen IT?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Appreciate the feedback. I'm glad everyone likes Jamie.

* * *

Chapter Two: You never seen IT?

* * *

Jamie started to throw various jeans and tops into her duffel bag before moving on to open up her weapons chest, lifting out a silver dagger she sighed as she heard footsteps approach and then stop in her doorway. Turning around she faced her mother who stood stern, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl firmly fixed on her face.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Don't do this Jamie, I don't want you hunting."

Annoyance spread across Jamie's face as she stared back at her mother, "Yeah, well we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Ellen took a step forward as if to reach for her daughter before thinking twice about it, "Your daddy wouldn't-"

Jamie held up a hand to silence her mother, "Don't even."

That said she shrugged on her jacket and swung her duffel bag onto her shoulder, moving towards the door she paused briefly, shoulder to shoulder with her mother and offered her a forced small smile before walking out the room. Leaving the bar Jamie spotted Dean and Sam leaning against a very beat up looking van.

_'Lovely'_.

Moving over to them she raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the car.

Getting her meaning Dean scowled darkly at her, "Don't remind me."

Laughing softly she patted him on the chest, "Its very uh...manly."

"Shut up."

Dean shoved her shoulder slightly as Sam took her bag to throw it in the trunk. Moving towards the back door she pulled at the handle for it to merely jingle in its place.

_'Piece of crap'_.

After a few more attempts she rolled her eyes and darted in front of Sam before he could get into the van and proceeded to crawl in-between the two front seats until she managed to get herself into the back seat. Twisting around until she got herself comfortable she looked up and encountered two bemused glances.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

Dean shrugged and started the car, "So what's the case?"

Leaning forward, she stuck her head between their seats, "Murders, only witnesses seem to be the kids and they claim the killer was a...clown"

"You gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?"

Sam nodded leafing through the case file, "She's right. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually."

Dean shot him a look of disbelief, "This family was at a carnival that night?"

"Right. The Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho in a clown suit?"

"The cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw the clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course -"

Dean smirked at him, "I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Oh, give me a break."

Jamie leaned forward again at the brotherly banter and let a smile drift across her lips. Sam's afraid of clowns, that was just so cute. As funny as Dean poking fun at him was, poor guy needed someone to defend his delicate honour sometimes from what she could see.

Dean let out a chuckle, "You didn't think I remembered, did you? I mean c'mon you still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

Jamie frowned at him, "Dude, didn't you see Stephen King's IT? The best you could do was Ronald McDonald?"

Sam let out a little laugh as Dean frowned at her, apparently he didn't like his make fun of Sam time interrupted. Sam's humour was cut short however and a frown marred his face instead as Dean shot him one of those 'only my sibling understands the meaning of this' looks.

"Least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash." Dean shot back defensively, evidently a sore subject.

Sam snorted, "And apparently clowns kill."

Jamie patted both of them on the head briefly, "Now, now boys, play nice with each other or you'll both go without dessert tonight."

Both merely shook their heads at her and silence settled over the car for a few moments before Dean decided to steer the conversation back on track.

"So these type of murders, they ever happen before?"

Evidently the question was directed at her, "Yup."

Dean shifted slightly to look at her before turning back to the road, "Care to elaborate there sweetheart?"

She shrugged, struggling not to smile, "Not really."

Sam cut in to the conversation before it could escalate, "According to Jamie's file, in 1981. The Bunker Brothers Circus. Same MO. It happened three different times, three different locales."

"Gotta love the consistency"

Dean ignored her and continued on, "If it is a spirit, its usually bound to a specific locale, a house or a town."

"How's this one moving from carnival to carnival?"

Jamie stared at the side of Sam's face for a moment, "Uh well just a guess here, sparky, but it could be a cursed object. Something to that affect."

Dean nodded in agreement, "Maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something, carnival carries it around with them."

Sam sighed heavily, "Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt."

"This case was your idea."

"Well, actually it was my idea, Sam just stole it."

Dean merely sneered at her briefly in response, "By the way, Sam, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job. Its not like you. I thought you were hell bent for leather on the demon hunt."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just think that taking this job, its what dad would have wanted us to do."

"What dad would've wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

Dean pursed his lips slightly, "Nothing."

Jamie who had sat back in her seat during the whole exchange, remained very quiet, not only did she have no idea what to say but it was hardly her place to either. She really hoped that they weren't going to be like this the entire time, not only would it make things awkward for her but it really couldn't be all the healthy for them. Someone was gonna blow at one point.

* * *

Jamie paused in her journey towards Sam as she saw like a two foot woman stare him down. Not literally of course, the uncomfortable look on his face made the whole situation priceless however. Looking up she saw Dean take in the same scene as well, their eyes connected and he flashed her a wide smile. Shaking her head she continued on her way over, by the time both Dean and herself made it to Sam the little woman was walking away from him.

"Did you get her number?"

Jamie laughed at the disgruntled look Sam shot his brother, "Ignore him, he's just messing with you."

Still looking put out despite her reassurance he changed the conversation, "More murderers?"

Jamie nodded while Dean answered, "Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

Jamie frowned sadly, "Poor kid."

Sam huffed in exasperation, "Who fingered a clown."

Dean and Jamie shot a look at Sam before exchanging a worried and rather disgusted glance at each other.

_'Wrong choice of words, Sammy'_.

It took several moments before Dean managed to answer and Jamie let the boys continue on with their conversation, listening to various snippets of it as she gazed around the carnival. Way too many choices for the killer, the place would contentiously be crawling with kids, easy pickings.  
She was snapped out her thoughts as someone, who she identified as Dean, grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her closer to them in order to grab her attention.

"We're gonna try and get employed here, might be a little less suspicious that way."

Jamie nodded at him, releasing her arm from his grip, "Good idea. I'm gonna take a different approach."

Both on them peered down at her in confusion, "Meaning?"

Slapping them on the shoulder she moved forward, "T&A, Dean, T&A."

She walked off with a smirk on her face, recognising the confused murmur of their voices. Boys, so easily confused.

* * *

After flirting with a bunch of pot bellied, boob staring, greasy carnival workers, Jamie was ready for throwing punches to the next person that spoke to her. Deciding to seek out the Winchester Boy's she started to wander around the carnival, after a few moments she spotted Sam go into the fun house and immediately dismissed going in and hanging out with him.

_'Dean it is then'._

After at least ten minutes she eventually spotted Dean who had just walked away from some old guy in a suit. He turned his back on her and she smirked briefly and moved up quietly behind him, reaching him she jumped onto his back. Dean gripped the back of her thighs on instinct to keep her from falling on her ass.

Adjusting herself she turned her head to look at him, "I kinda like the idea of you carrying me everywhere."

Dean rolled his eyes at her before managing to pull her off his back and set her on her feet, "Too bad I don't."

She pouted up at him, "This is not how you make friends you know." she paused and smiled widely up at him, "This is why I wont sleep with you."

Laughing at his expression she turned her attention away from him, catching a glance of Sam who was waving them over to him rather frantically, an annoyed look on his face, telling them he'd been at that for some time now. Upon reaching him he pointed in the direction of a family nearby.

"Little girl just said she saw a clown. That wasn't there by the way."

Jamie turned back to him, "So why aren't we doing anything?"

Dean gripped her shoulders and pushed her forward a bit, "Because we're following them."

"Ohh I always wanted to add stalking to my list of skills."

* * *

So that's end of part two. This episode should be finished next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.


	3. Creepy Old Guy

Thanks for the support guys.

* * *

Chapter Three: Creepy Old Guy

* * *

After trailing the family for well over an hour they eventually pulled up outside the one story house. Jamie stared gloomily out of the window as she listened to Sam continue to scold Dean for revealing, or not revealing as Dean insisted, the case to the blind guy. Honestly after half an hour of them jabbering on about it she was ready for ripping her hair out in frustration.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told him about the homicidal phantom clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." He insisted as he picked up a shotgun from behind his seat.

Sam scowled at him as he grabbed the gun and tucked it out of sight, "Put that down."

Dean continued on not fazed, "Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?"

Jamie shot forward, "They used demonic bunnies as their evil army of doom?"

Dean shot her a look, "You're an odd one aren't you?"

She shrugged in response, "You love it."

Sam shot her an uneasy glance before facing his brother, "What did he say?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit is attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

Jamie nodded, "Gotta be. Or he's somehow involved in it anyway, can't be a coincidence."

"Somethin' like that." Dean paused and looked uncomfortable, "I can't believe we keep talkin' about clowns."

* * *

Jamie gave a little sigh as she woke up and then grimaced, hand reaching for her neck to massage the kink out of it. Sitting up she saw Dean passed out leaning against the window while Sam had his eyes fixed firmly on the house. Rubbing her eyes furiously she offered him a smile as he eventually noticed she had woke up.

"You been awake this whole time?"

He nodded briefly, "You guys looked pretty beat."

She patted his shoulder lightly, "You can crash and I'll keep watch if -"

She cuts herself off as she notices the living room lights switch on in the house, Sam apparently notices this also as he roughly shakes Dean.

"Dean!"

Dean wakes up with a snort which under not quite so stressful circumstances Jamie would have been forced to make a joke about. However all three of them had their attention on the house and watched as the little girl walked past the window and went to open her front door. Moving quick they all clamber out the car and dash towards the house.

* * *

Staying close to the wall the three of them wait for the girl and the clown to make their way towards the parents room. Upon hearing the girls voice Sam and Dean clenched their shotguns and lifted them as Jamie prepared to grab the girl. When the two of them round the corner, the threesome jump into their path. Jamie grabs the little girl who lets out a shriek directly into her ear, gritting her teeth she pulls her out of danger and shields her with her body. The clown turns to Dean who shoots it with rock salt causing it to collapses to the floor while the girl lets out yet another screech and the clown moves to get up.

"Sam, watch out!"

Before Same can shoot it, the clown disappears and through the glass door, glass imploding and sprinkling the floor. The screams and crash however seem to eventually wake the girls parents who quickly enter the room. The next few moments are spent listening to various versions of 'what the hell?'.

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

Taking the woman's advice Jamie gently shoves the girl towards her father before grabbing both Dean and Sam's arms and tugging them out the house, all three of them bolting out to the van. Once everyone was in Dean immediately peeled out as fast as the van would let him.

"Well that was a blast, huh?"

* * *

Having spent the rest of the night driving around in order to find a fairly deserted place nearby, Dean eventually parked the van near the woods, trying to hide it as much as possible in-between the bushes. Dean got to work on removing the license plates as both herself and Sam got the bags out of the trunk.

"You really think they saw our plates?"

"Yeah cause we got out of there soo fast."

Dean smirked briefly in her direction, "Well, I hate this freakin' thing anyway."

They started to walk down the empty back road while Dean continued to talk.

"One things for sure anyway. We're not dealin' with a spirit. That rock salt hit somethin' solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

Jamie scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Which likes dressing up as a clown, that's just sick and wrong in so many ways."

"Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope."

He pulls out his cell phone and begins dialling a number, both Dean and Jamie turn to look at him in confusion.

"Who you callin'?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know somethin'."

Jamie scowled at him, "Hey, standing right here, anything my mother knows I would know, thank you very much."

Sam blinked at her scolding, "Sorry." He paused for a while and let out a laugh, "Hey, you think, uh...you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

Jamie smacked his shoulder, "Dude, my mother, that's disgusting."

Dean apparently agreed with her, "No way."

Sam turned towards the girl of the group, "You know why didn't he tell us about her or you for that matter?"

She shifted uncomfortably, she had her theory sure but she sure as hell wasn't about to start sharing that with two guys she had just met, they hadn't earned that right yet. Even if it involved their dad. Dean seemed to notice her discomfort and answered Sam instead.

"Maybe they had some sort of fallin' out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a fallin' out with just about everybody?"

Dean doesn't give any sort of response and Jamie is getting that awkward feeling again which seems to grow every time Sam says something else to his brother.

"Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

Dean looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talkin' about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

Dean scowls at him, "You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to-"

Sam quickly cuts him off, "No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

Dean stops walking and turns towards him, "Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay! I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwin' punches. These are your issues. Quit dumpin' 'em on me."

Jamie quickly darts forward in-between them, "I'm just going to go...away, for awhile okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she quickly jogs in front of them, their voices getting lower the further she walks away. She slows down when all she can hear is a quiet murmur behind her. Problem was she didn't even think that their fight was gonna be over any time soon, they had way too many issues right now.  
After about a minute of standing about doing nothing but kicking rocks Jamie jumps as a hand slaps down onto her shoulder. Whipping around she encounters Deans face inches from her own. Both stare at each other a moment not knowing what to say.

"Sooo...if I ask you if you're okay you gonna punch me in the face?"

Dean lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head at her, "You don't do the whole serious thing do you?"

She shrugs, "At times. I just don't like the awkwardness it brings."

"Fair enough."

After a few moments Sam rejoins the two, thanking whoever was on the phone before he gets off and turns towards them.

"Rakshasa."

Jamie gapes at him, "Sam! What did I just say, not two minutes ago? You phoned my mother!"

He turns towards her an adorable confused look on his face, "I'm sorry?"

"So you should be. I don't need my mothers help on my _own_ case."

Dean watches the two before grunting, "What's that?"

Jamie explains before Sam can, "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, feed on human flesh, make themselves invisible, and can't enter a home without first being invited in." She sticks her tongue out at Sam, "See."

Sam smiles at her, "Point taken."

"So they dress up like clowns, and children invite 'em in. Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"Nasty." She fake gagged until Dean smacked her arm lightly.

"What else you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

Dean pulled a face, "Nice."

"So what's the connection, boys?"

Both thought for a moment before Dean spoke up, "Well, who do we know that worked both shows?"

Sam smiled in realisation, "Cooper?"

"Cooper."

Jamie smiles sarcastically at them, "Creepy old guy, how...unusual."

* * *

I was hoping to finish this episode this chapter but it was getting to be a bit too long. So the end wont be till next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Your Gonna Miss Me

Exams are finally over, so I'll have more time for my stories now.  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read this.

* * *

Chapter Four: Your Gonna Miss Me

* * *

Jamie cast a quick glance behind her as Sam went about picking the lock. She allowed herself to be tugged into the trailer by Sam. She crinkled her nose up as a foul stench hit her nose. Sam who caught the look on her face shot her a smile before walking over to Cooper's bed. Flicking out a small knife he began to cut into the mattress to check for 'bed bugs'.  
Catching movement out the corner of her eye Jamie quickly flattened herself to the wall and grimaced when a rifle was cocked. Sam stood up quickly and spun around to see Cooper pointing the rifle straight at him, his eyes flicked briefly to Jamie's direction and he gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

Cooper hefted his gun up higher, "What do you think you're doin'?"

Sam began to stutter out an answer as Jamie inched her fingers towards a rather heavy looking statue beside her. She grasped it tightly and moved quickly. Stepping out of her hiding spot she swung the statue towards the back of Coopers head, hard enough to knock him out but not hard enough to do any lasting damage.  
Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the trailer, they both ran in the direction Dean had took earlier, hopefully he was having more luck than they were. Rounding the corner they spotted Dean about to take off in the opposite direction.

Sam pulled them to a stop, "Hey!"

Dean stopped in his tracks, almost falling over in the process, "Hey."

He paused and looked at their joined hands with an unreadable look on his face, when he brought his eyes back up, Jamie quirked an eyebrow at him and he shot her a quick grin before turning towards Sam.

Sam let out sigh, "So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, Jamie a physco, but it's not him."

Dean gave him a wide eyed look and nodded, "Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

Jamie ran a hand over her face, "Wonderful."

"Well, did you get the..."

Dean cut him off before he could finish, "The brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days."

A little smile crossed Sam's lips, "I got an idea. Come on."

Turning the three of them begin to run to the fun house, Jamie let out a little shudder when it came into sight.  
_'I hate fun houses'.  
_Sam leading them they moved swiftly through the mazes. Not paying attention to much around her Jamie slams into Dean's back with an unhappy grunt. Pulling back she rubbed her nose in annoyance. Peeking around his shoulder she saw that the passage in front of them was now blocked and from Dean's worried shouts of 'Sam', she was guessing that Sam was on the other side.

Sam's voice came mumbled from the other side, "Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?"

Dean turned whilst grabbing Jamie and they move off further into maze. After wandering randomly for a few moments Jamie tugs on Deans shirt sleeve.

"How we gonna find Sam in this place?"

Dean looks down at her with a half smile and swings an arm over her shoulder, "Me and Sam always find each other. No worries."

Sure enough as soon as the words left his mouth Sam came into view and appeared to be pulling off one of the pipes. Jamie cocked her head to the side in confusion as she continued to watch him.

Sam having spotted them, looked at them quickly before going back to pulling at the pipe, "Hey. Where is it?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dean nudged her quiet before answering him, "I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we see his clothes walkin' around?"

Suddenly a knife came flying towards them, Jamie ducked in time, saving herself from being impaled, Dean however wasn't so lucky, the knife embedded itself in Dean's sleeve effectively pinning him to the wall. Watching Dean awkwardly trying to pull the knife out, Jamie knocks his hand away and begins to pull on it herself. Sam finally manages to remove one of the brass pipes and looks around, quickly dodging another airborne knife.

"Guys, where is it?"

Dean grunts at him, "I don't know!"

Jamie nudges him and nods above his head as she continues to pull on the knife pinning him. Looking up he sees a lever above his head, having no idea what it really is he goes with it and pulls it. Steam begins hissing out of the air vents. Tuning back to Jamie she smirks at him as the steam begins to fill the whole room, all three of them scan the room for any sign of the clown. Dean spots him first and gestures as he shouts out to Sam who is standing in front of the thing.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Jamie makes a move to help but stops as Sam sticks the brass pipe into the creature, causing it to hiss and seemly melt into the ground. Looking behind her she sees Dean free himself from the last remaining knife. He joins them both in the middle of the room and they look down to see only a pile of clothing and the brass pipe on the floor.

Dean sighs, "I hate fun houses."

Both Jamie and Sam nod, "Agreed."

* * *

Having been at the Roadhouse for awhile, Jamie sipped at her beer slowly, sat in-between Dean and Sam at the bar, carefully avoiding her mothers penetrating gaze. A few hunters are seated at a table a bit away from them, cleaning their weapons. They're regulars if her guess is correct keep to themselves, so she really wonders what's making the boys at either side of her so tense. Probably her mother. Scary woman really.

Ellen smiles at them as she walks past, "You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud."

Sam is the only one to acknowledge her, "Thanks."

Sam smiles at her, and turns to look at his two companions. Jamie's head is bent staring at the bar top as if it's the most interesting thing she's ever seen in her life, he looks up at Dean to ask what on earth she was doing, only to encounter his brothers intense look. Frowning in confusion they stare at each other for a few moments before Sam finally gets the hint. Really he should know his brother well enough by now to just leave in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. I've got to, uh...I've got to go...over there...to see Jo...right now."

He gets up and leaves as Jamie stares after him in bewilderment, taking another sip of her beer she looks over to Dean.

"What's up with him?"

He shrugs at her not concerned, "He's Sam."

They look at each other for a few moments, an awkward tension hanging in-between them. Jamie clears her throat in the hopes it would urge him to speak before her.

"So."

"So."

She lets out a little laugh, "Awkward. Your not gonna hit on me again are you?"

Dean looks at her in mock offence, "Why I would never."

"Riiiight. You so want me. Admit it."

Dean stares at her before a smirk settles on his lips, "Maybe. C'mon you know you wanna see me again."

She smiles at him, "Wouldn't hate it."

Dean smiles back at her before it fades and he sighs, "Can I be honest with you? I want to. And normally, I'd be hittin' on you so fast, it'd make your head spin. I love a challenge, especially a hot one like yourself. But, uh...these days...I don't know."

Jamie nods in understanding, "Wrong place, wrong time? It's okay, I get it." She pauses and leans in towards him, "But for the record, your gonna miss me."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh yeah, so bad."

They both laugh and continue to drink in now comfortable silence. Silence that didn't last for long as Ash bangs into the bar, laptop firmly tucked under his arm. He gestures to the boys.

"Where you guys been? I've been waitin' for you."

Sam speaks up from beside Jo, "We were workin' a job, Ash." Ash stares at him, face completely blank, "Clowns?"

Ash frowns heavily at him, "Clowns? What the-"

Dean cuts him off before he can go on cussing, "You got somethin' for us, Ash?"

Sam walks over to join them as Ash sets down his laptop next to Jamie and Dean on the bar top. Jamie leans back so Sam can get a better look at what's about to be laid out before them.

"Did you find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

Jamie lets out a grossed out sound, "Ash, man."

Sam happily ignores it, "What do you mean?"

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm."

He spins his laptop further around, giving them a full view of what is on the page. On it, he has several different programs open, such as a weather tracker, among other things.

Dean blinks at it in astonishment, "You mind?"

He reaches around Jamie and goes to touch the laptop, but stops when he sees Ash glaring at him. Half surprised he moves his hand away, smirking slightly at the sheer defensiveness on his face.

Ash shrugs it off, "What's up, man?"

Jamie rolls her eyes at them in annoyance, "Boys."

Dean smiles widely at her, "Man, baby. All man."

Sam scoffs and smiles at the entire exchange, "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

Ash looks rather sheepish for a moment, "M.I.T., before I got bounced..." He shifts momentarily, "...for fighting."

Sam gapes at him, "M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

Jamie pats Ash's shoulder, "I think he knew that, buddy"

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know somethin'?"

Ash nods in their direction, "Si, si, compadre."

Dean takes one last swig of his beer before setting it down. Ash quickly picks it up and downs the rest of it before anyone can really notice. Sam gives Jamie's shoulder a quick squeeze and smiles at her before walking towards the door, waiting on Dean who stops to give Jamie one last look over. She smirks at him in amusement and Dean winks at her before turning and following his brother.

Ellen stops them just as they're about to leave, "Hey, listen. If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back."

Dean hesitates thinking over the possibilities for shaking his head, "Thanks, but no. There's somethin' I gotta finish."

That said they walk out the door. Jo walks up behind her sister and puts a hand on her shoulder in order to gain her attention.

"Think they'll come back?"

Jamie smiles at her, "No doubt."

* * *

So that episode is finally over. Hopefully the next one wont take as long. Got more original parts planned you see lol. Hope you liked. R&R.


	5. So We Meet Again

Sorry the update took so long, holidays and all that jazz.  
Simon Said episode.

* * *

Chapter One: So we meet again

* * *

Jamie sighed , chin propped up on her hand sitting at the bar as she gazed around the room. Usual regulars were in so generally that meant hustling time for Jo and herself, however no one seemed interested in playing pool. Well for money anyway, she shuddered briefly remembering some of the offers she had received earlier on in the day.  
Her mother smacks her shoulder as she walks past to serve drinks and Jamie stands up with a grunt, going around to the other side of the bar and walking towards Jo who was currently earning some money playing a arcade shooting game of all things. With a pout she presses the side of her face against her sisters and stares up at Ed who is currently scowling at said sister.

His scowl gets deeper as he hands her his cash, "Damn, little lady, that was my room money."

"Then I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight."

And with a butter wouldn't melt smile she walks away from him, Jamie still plastered to her side, walking to the centre of the room they can just hear their mother informing the aged hunter that he had in fact just been hustled by a girl.

Jo rolls her eyes as her big sister heaves out a sigh, "What's the matter with you?"

"Im bored!" Came the only response.

Shrugging her sister off her shoulder Jo smirked, "Find yourself some entertainment then."

Jamie opened her mouth to come back with a snappy reply only to close it and let a wide smile flitter across her face instead, "Think I just did."

Turning Jo's eyes found Dean and Sam making their way swiftly towards them, Sam's face looking urgent and troubled and Dean looking very uncomfortable and out of place.

Jo copied her sisters smile as she looked them over, "Just can't stay away, huh?"

Dean lets out a chuckle at her remark but his eyes seemed to be fixated on something behind her, with a mental sneer she remembered Jamie was still standing behind her, just typical that her sister managed to grab the attention of the guy she liked.

"Yeah, looks like it. How you doin', Jo?" He pauses to smirk at Jamie, "Sweetcheeks?"

Sam cut off either's response with an impatient huff, "Where's Ash?"

"In his back room."

"Great." And with that he stomps away leaving them behind.

Jo scowls at his retreating back, "And I'm fine."

Jamie steps forward and frowns in concern as she looks at Dean, "He alright?"

Dean nods at her sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry, he's...we're kind of on a bit of a timetable. So..."

He trials off as he too walks out the back leaving the two blonde haired sisters to stare at each other in confusion. Jamie nods her head in the direction they took, motioning that she was obviously going to find out what was wrong. Without a word she headed off to see Ash as well. Reaching Ash's room she see's Sam pounding on his door seemly without getting a response.

With a fond smile she gently pushes him out the way and kicks at the door, "Hey, Dr Badass!"

After a moment, stumbling around can be heard inside and the sound of the door unlocking made Jamie smile at the two men before her. A smile that soon fades as Ash opens his door, completely naked and his family jewels only barely covered by the door.

Jamie stares at him, "Dude, what did I just tell you yesterday!"

Ash smiles at her blearily, "Sorry, Wildcat." He pauses and seems to register that there are two other people outside his door, "Sam? Dean?" He sniffs a little at them, "Sam and Dean."

Dean scoffs at him and looks away disgusted causing Jamie to smirk at him which only makes him scowl at her.

Sam cringes at the man before him before speaking, "Hey, Ash. Um, we need your help."

"Hell, then...I guess I need my pants."

He closes the door as Jamie lets loose a laugh at the expression of both of their faces. Linking an arm through each of theirs she pulls them back in the direction of the bar, both only two happy to get away from the naked man they left behind.

* * *

A few moments later, Ash is at his laptop with the boys. Sam having drawn some sort of bus logo for him and after a few seconds of typing away Ash has managed to find their website. Jamie is standing curious beside a seated Dean who, she is only too happy to notice, keeps glancing her over every once in awhile.

"So, I got a match. Let's see...it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma."

Sam nods and shifts a little in his seat, "Okay, do me a favour. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

Jamie leans in closer at this and Ash stares at him puzzled, "You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Jamie frowns a little as she looks down at the two, "Why would you think that?"

Dean shakes his head at her briefly before looking over at Ash, "Just check it, all right?"

A seemly uncomfortable silence falls over them for a few minutes as Ash consults his demon radar he set up for them on their last visit to the roadhouse.

"No, sir. Nothing, no demon."

Sam merely nods as if expecting it, "All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Ash stares at him as if he's crazy, "Okay, now that is just weird, man."

"Yeah, scarily detailed there, Sam." Jamie agreed.

"Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?"

Sam simply places a beer bottle in front of him, "Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

A short while later, Dean finds himself drinking alone at the bar as he watches Jamie set up the pool table. Titling his head to the side he admires the view as she bends over to pick up the fallen pool cue. Standing up, beer in hand he makes his way towards her. Placing his beer on a nearby table he stops inches from her back and reaches around her for the other pool stick.

"Play you?"

Twisting around she smiles up at him, "Sure, though to warn you, I'm very, very good."

He bites his lip as he looks her up and down, "I have no doubt."

Five minutes into the game Dean was beginning to realise that she really wasn't exaggerating when she said she was good. Good would be an understatement, she was whipping his ass and not in the good way either. Though in his defence he missed a lot of shots due to the fact that she kept bending over which resulted in either a flashing of cleavage or the view of what he considered a wonderful backside. If he was honest with himself however all she had to do was look at him for him to lose concentration at the moment. He firmly told himself it was because it had been awhile and not that she was getting to him with her flirty little smile.

Both froze in their tracks as REO Speedwagon's, _'Can't Fight This Feeling'_ drifted up from the jukebox, turning they both saw Jo walk away from it, obviously it had been her that had made the selection. Clearly feeling eyes on her Jo turns and encounters both of them cringing at every word that fills the room.

She merely scowls in their direction, "What?"

Dean snorts, "REO Speedwagon?"

"Yeah what the hell, woman?"

"Damn right, REO." she smiles at them both, "Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

Dean smirks at her response, "He sings it from the hair. There's a difference."

Jo looks annoyed and opens her mouth to retort when she realises they have both turned their backs to her once again and are immersed in their own conversation. Restraining a scream of frustration she stomps off to clean the glasses behind the bar, all the while checking to make sure nothing happens between her sister and Dean.  
Jamie looks at her sister out the corner of her eye and checks to make sure her or her mother isn't listening. She then turns to Dean again and bites her lip deciding whether to just outright ask him or not.

If sensing her inner turmoil Dean sighs, "What is it?"

"That profile you've got Ash looking for?" Dean hums to let her know he's listening, "Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

Seeing the expression on his face she quickly back peddles, "And it's none of my business, forget I asked, sorry. Wanna play again?"

Dean remains staring moodily at her, "Look, Jay, it's nothing personal against you, it's just kind of a family thing."

She nods at him and gives him a little half smile, "I understand. For what it's worth if you need it, I could help."

Dean smiles back at her, "Really?" He pauses to look over at her mother for a few seconds, "I think if I ran off with you again, your mother might kill me. Could make it worth it for me though."

Jamie lets out a laugh at that, "You hunt big bad demons and you're afraid of my mother?"

Dean's smile doesn't diminish, "I think so."

Sam comes over to the duo, "We have a match. We gotta go."

Dean nods at him, "Alright."

He turns to say his goodbye when Sam interrupts him again, "You coming?"

Both turn to him in confusion and he rolls his eyes in annoyance and gestures to the female of the trio.

Jamie gawks at him, "Me? You want me to come with you two?"

He nods, "You were pretty useful on the last hunt." He pauses and looks uncomfortable, "We could maybe use the extra help again."

She looks towards Dean who nods at her in encouragement, "Sure, just let me grab my stuff."  


* * *

Ahh so first chapter of this episode done, I'll try to update by tomorrow since I haven't done in ages. R&R please. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed previously.


	6. It's Pretty

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and just plain read the story.

* * *

Chapter Six: Its Pretty

* * *

Inside the Impala Jamie gave a mental happy sigh, to say she was shocked when Sam invited her along on the hunt would be an extreme understatement but she however couldn't say she was unhappy about her current situation. The boys were pretty much awesome, Sam cute, most considerate person she's met, with a smile that just made you want to smile back and then there's Dean with the hotness, sarcastic quips and hidden heart of gold. Not bad, not bad at all. Reclining back in the seat she cracked an eye open when she hears Dean's voice, wasn't so much his voice that made her eyes shot open and stare at him though, could have something to do with him singing REO.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might-"

Turning her head, she and Sam exchanged both horrified and bewildered looks before Sam let out a loud scoff, "You're kidding, right?"

Dean at least had the decency to blush in embarrassment, " I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man."

Jamie scooted forward so that her head was inches from his and shook her head in mock sadness, "Your sex appeal is really demising here man"

He gaped at her, mouth opening and closing, nothing coming out for a few seconds before he have a sigh of defeat and turned back to Sam, "What do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher –- born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me." Sam explained, leafing through some papers on his lap.

"You think the demon killed his mom? "

"Sure looks like it."

Deans brow furrowed, "How'd you even know to look for this guy?"

Jamie shot forward once again, "Excellent question, do explain that."

Sam sighed, "Every premonition I've had -- if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

Jamie's nose wrinkled up in confusion as she went over the sentence again in her head, "Premonition?"

Both seemed to either not hear her question or decided to ignore her for the time being, she was willing to bet it was the latter. Deciding to drop it for the time being, she kept silent and left the boys to their conversation.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

Sam was beginning to get frustrated with his brother, "The point is, he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

Dean nodded a little, "How do we find him?"

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills –- phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?"

"Not in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean scoffed.

Jamie let out a loud snort, "Sure, hey, maybe that's his power, screw over any type of authority."

Both boys let out a little smile at her comment before Sam carried on, "There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

* * *

Having sat chatting away to Tracey, Andrew's boss, Jamie was more than happy to admit she was bored, beyond bored if she wanted to get technical. Also sitting about in a pencil skirt and shirt was not her idea of a wonderful outfit, they guys in suits however she could appreciate. And she did. Often. A flash of silver caught her eye under the table and her eyes settled on Dean's hand, which was tapping his thigh to an imaginary beat. Watching the silver flash for a few more moments her hand darted out to grab his. Flashing him a smile when he turned to stare at her in confusion, she began to pull his ring off his finger and shoved it onto her thumb. Her satisfied grin fell off her face however as Sam's leg shot out and connected with her shin. Looking up she threw him a scowl before looking back at Tracey as she babbled on about Andrew. Sorry that's Andy.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do."

"They?"

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while, they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"I'm sure all he does is talk to them."

Dean nudged her quiet as he shot Tracey a smile, "Actually, we're lawyers, representing his great-aunt Lita. She passed, God rest her soul, but left Andy a sizable estate."

Sam gave her an eerily similar smile to Deans, "So, are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore."

Another worker veered towards them, apparently hearing what they were talking about. He sat down heavily to the right of Jamie, in between her and Dean. His position caused him to lean far too much into her personal space for her liking, causing her to scoot more towards Sam who gave her a knowing look.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man!"

Dean remained unimpressed with the new guy, "Is that right?"

"Yeah! Andy can get you into anything, man. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro."

"Uh-huh. How about bussing a table or two, Webber?" Apparently Tracy wasn't too impressed with him either.

Webber stared at her for a moment before nodding and standing up, "Yeah, you bet, boss."

"Look, if you wanna find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a Barbarian queen painted on the side."

The trio's eyebrows shot up at that, "A Barbarian queen?"

Tracy gave them a little smirk, "She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

Jamie followed Sam outside and prepared herself to get into the back of the Impala when she was tugged backwards and collided with Dean's chest. Looking up at him she raised an eyebrow in question.

Rolling his eyes he picked up her hand which his ring was now on, "Believe that's mine."

She pouted at him and clutched her hand close to her, which unfortunately brought Dean's hand with it, Dean's hand which was now nestled between her breasts. Mentally shrugging she used it to her advantage and clutched it tighter to her chest.

"But it's pretty."

She noted with satisfaction that his eyes remained on his hand against her, "But it's mine."

"I'll give it back."

She smiled up at him in what she considered her adorable cant resist me face until he did in fact cave and gave a sigh. Knowing she had won for the moment she jumped up onto her toes and smacked a kiss against his lips.

"I'll take very very good care of it, until I give it back."

That said she bounded over to the Impala and after laughing at Sam's exasperated look, clamoured into the back seat, more than a little ecstatic to see Dean rooted in the same spot she left him with a very confused look on his face.

* * *

Finally meeting Andy in the next chapter. As always R&R please and thank you.


	7. Take Your Girl

Thank You Guys.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Take Your Girl

* * *

Once again Jamie found herself seated in the backseat of the Impala, no matter how beautiful she thought this car was she did not appreciate her ass going numb after hour upon hour sat in it. Squirming around she let out a frustrated sigh as she realised her necklace had caught on the seat-belt behind her, twisting carefully she managed to turn around and began to attempt to untangle the necklace. After a few moments she got the distinct feeling she was being watched, semi twisting her head around she caught Sam and Dean's eyes. Correction, she caught both of them staring at her ass which was currently wiggling about in the air.

"Boys, I know its hard to look away, but do you mind?"

Sam flushed and turned back to look at the road. Dean however remained fixated on it for a while longer before smirking cheekily at her as he gave her butt a firm pat before turning back around to talk to his still blushing brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is _sweet_."

Jamie let out a snort which did nothing but earn her another spank while Sam screwed his face up, showing his uneasiness, something Dean caught on to, "What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head briefly, "Nothing."

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher - he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

Jamie having untangled herself picked up on his tone and patted his shoulder, "You don't he's killing people."

Dean threw her a grateful look and nodded, "Jay's right, we don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, okay? He could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam remained adamant.

"What's your point?"

" My point is, I'm one of them."

Jamie frowned looking between the two in confusion, "Wanna explain that to me?"

Both seemed to ignore her, yet again, "No, you're not."

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks! Maybe we're all supposed to be-"

Dean scoffed at him, "What, killers? So, the demon wants you out there, killing with your minds, is that it? Oh, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones! "

"No?" Sam paused for a moment, "Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Well, those things were askin' for it. There's a difference."

Jamie caught Dean's eye after he uttered his opinion on the matter and rolled her eyes at him, causing his face to scrunch up in confusion. She shook her head in reply, refusing to explain to him and merely pointed out of the window where Andy was making his way out of a apartment building, dressed in pyjamas and a bathrobe.

"Believe that's our guy, gentlemen. And what a guy he is."

They watch as Andy began walking down the street and briefly looking back up at the apartment, where a busty blonde wearing not much of anything is hanging out of a window waving at him. Jamie catches Sam and Dean exchanging a look and has to force herself not to scoff at how easily the male mind is distracted by a semi decent looking woman. As Andy keeps walking, he stops a man in the street and after exchanging a few words with him, the man hands Andy his cup of coffee before walking away. Jamie's brows furrow at the scene, not sure if she's making something out of nothing or it's a clue about their mystery man. Snapping to attention she sees he's now talking to another older man and that Sam seems to sit up straighter in his seat after witnessing the same thing.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter."

"Well, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go."

Sam practically bolts out of the car and begins to follow the man across the street. Dean gives Jamie little choice in deciding whether to go with Sam or not when he begins to follow Andy in his van.

"Guess I'm coming with you then?"

Dean smiles briefly at her, "Guess so, sweetcheeks."

They follow him for another couple of minutes in silence before Andy stops his van, prompting Dean to stop also, Dean who also pulls his gun out of his dashboard and hides in under his leather jacket as Andy starts to approach the Impala and leans into the window.

Andy smiles widely at them, "Hey!"

Both Dean and Jamie are hesitant in replying him, "Hey."

He gives the car a once over as he strokes the door, "This is a cheery ride."

Jamie scoffs as the tension immediately leaves Dean as the guy compliments his precious baby, "Yeah, thanks."

"Man, you know, '67 –- Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight." Dean laughs happily at his reply, "Hey…can I have it?"

Still smiling cheerfully Dean hops out the car seemly ignoring Jamie who is gaping at him from the backseat, "Sure, man!"

"Dean!"

Andy immediately gets in the car and starts the engine, "Sweet!" He looks over at Jamie who's two seconds from getting out, "Stay seated."

She immediately complies and then frowns wondering why the hell she's still sitting here when she knows she should be leaving, "Dean don't leave me with this guy!"

Andy merely smiles, "Nice! I'm gonna take your girl here too ok? Take it easy."

"All right."

Andy drives away with a pouting Jamie in tow, leaving Dean who's stunned at what just happened and how it happened. All he knew was that Jamie was going to kick his ass when he got her back. This was seriously going to ruin his chances.

* * *

I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, there was originally alot more non-episode based parts too it. Hope next one turns out better. R&R as always, please and thanks.


	8. Live Stock

Oh my god, I am so sorry about the lack of updates. It was my first year at universaity and family issues got in the way but it's summer now so I'll have alot more time to update this sory and my other one. However this one seems to be more popular so it will be first priority. Thanks for everyone that's stuck with me and I hope you still want to read the story.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Just Like Live Stock

* * *

Sam frowns as he spots the Impala drive by him, he gaped as he realised it wasn't his brother in the drivers seat but Andy. Fumbling he reaches into his pocket for his mobile and immediately phones Dean.

Not giving his brother a chance to reply he spits out, "Dean, Andy's got the Impala!"

Dean lets out a gust of air, "I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it….and Jamie."

"You _what?_ Wait, you let him take _Jamie? _Dean!"

"It's not my fault, he full-on Obi-Wan'd me! It's mind control, man!"

While Sam mentally rolls his eyes at his incredibly irresponsible sibling, he turns around and sees DR. Jennings walking into the street, straight in front of a Blue Ridge bus. Sam watches shocked, too numb and too far away to help as the man his hit by the bus full force.

Jamie huffed and pressed her face into the backseat headrest. Frowning she rolled down the window and stuck her head out to see if either Winchester boy had found where she was. That would be resounding no. An hour she'd been stuck in this car, twenty minutes of it with that annoying little twerp Andrew. Yes damnit she was calling him Andrew.

"Stupid freak. Stupid Sam. Stupid Dean!"

Hearing hurried footsteps she stuck her head back out the window and was rewarded with the sight of both her companions.

Dean rushes towards his car, "Thank God. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again."

Jamie scowls fiercely at him, "That sure as hell be me your talking to and not the car!"

Smiling sheepishly he steps back from the window, "He used mind control on me." He turns to Sam, "At least he left the keys in the car though."

Sam scoffs, "Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy. Look at poor Jamie."

"Yeah! Look at poor Jamie."

Dean goes to pat her head through the window and narrowly misses getting one of his fingers bit. Gulping he turns back to Sam."Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitchin' his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"Whoa whoa, the doc's dead?"

Sam nodded at her absently, "Andy got him."

"Maybe."

Sam frowns in his brothers direction, "Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about _this_?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. And O.J. was guilty!"

Jamie rolls her eyes at the pair before clearing her throat, "This is all very fascinating guys but maybe we should find the 'might be killer', huh?"

"She's right. How are we gonna track this guy down?"

Dean smiles at them both, "Not a problem."

* * *

Parking across the street from Andy's van, Dean and Sam immediately get out the car, Jamie however has no such luck.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean ducks back into the car to peer at her in confusion, "What?"

"He told me I had to stay seated…in the car."

"Huh." He paused to smirk at her, "Well, stay seated, short stuff."

* * *

Jamie's face still held a scowl ten minutes later as she waited for the boys to return, honestly who just leaves a girl stuck in the backseat of a car. Someone was going pay for this awful day and with the way things were going it was going to be Dean. Speaking of, said man heavily dropped himself into the drivers seat as Sam climbed back into the passengers seat.

Dean immediately bit into the burger he was holding before making a disgusted face and throwing the wrapper into the backseat, "Ugh. You know, one day, I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave in a mini-mart."

Gasping in outrage as the wrapper fell on her lap, Jamie's hand shot out to smack him on the back of the head, "Do I look like a trash can to you?"

Dean attempted to smile charmingly at the pissed off blonde, "Sorry, baby."

Scoffing at him she turned to Sam, "Find anything?"

Sam hummed quietly whilst leafing through some paperwork, "What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it _is_ Andy."

Sam let out an annoyed breath, "Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

Jamie sighed at yet another argument between the brothers, "Guys, c'mon. Wait til we've got some solid facts huh?"

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all." Dean subtlety rolled his eyes.

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards, defending him?"

"Guys?"

"'Cause you're not right about this."

"Guys!"

"About Andy?"

Just before Jamie was prepared to smack both brothers in order to get their attention Andy banged down heavily on the car and leaned in Sam's window.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?"

Sam stuttered for a moment before remembering their cover story, "Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away -"

"Tell the truth!" Andy spit out impatiently.

Dean let out a gust of air, "We hunt demons."

Sam and Jamie turn to look at him utterly scandalised that he just blurted that out, momentarily forgetting that Andy did in fact have mind control and Dean actually has no control over what is coming out of his mouth. For once in his life.

"Dean?"

"Demons, spirits –- things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother."

"Dean, shut up!"

A groan came from the backseat, "My god, no."

"I'm trying to….He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone."

"Okay."

Andy walks away from the car whilst Dean puts his head in his hands, ashamed of everything that he just blurted out, Sam immediately gets out of the car and follows Andy who is rapidly trying to get away from them.

Jamie turns to look at Dean and pats him on the shoulder in comfort, "Mind control man, mind control."

"I can't believe I just said all that. Although you are right, I mean its not like I can just ignore mind control. You sure haven't."

Having been reminded why she's stuck in the backseat of the car she glares at him, "Cause you let him take me!"

Dean gapes at her, "I did not _let _him take you. Sides if anyone was going to actually _take _you it's gonna be _me_!"

Pausing slightly she goes over his statement again, "Soo, you're gonna 'take' me huh?"

A confused frown crosses his features before he realises what he's said and a slow smirk flitters across his lips, "Hell, baby. I'll take you anytime, anywhere, just -"

Sam makes a sound of pain from outside that is clearly heard even inside the car which has the duo's heads whipping round to see what's happened. Sam is kneeling on the ground, hand to his head, groaning in pain as Andy helplessly looks on. Dean immediately bolts from the car to go to his brothers side whilst Jamie is forced to remain in the car, watching from a distance.

"Sam! What is it?"

Andy fidgets nervously, "I didn't do anything to him."

All that gets him is a dirty look from Dean who is still holding onto Sam and an eye roll from the sole occupant of the car.

"A woman…a woman burning alive."

"What else you get?"

"A gas station –- a woman's gonna kill herself."

Andy frowns at the two men before him, "What does he mean, "going to"? What is he-"

Dean scowls at him for interrupting, "Shut up."

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell.

Dean helps Sam up off the ground, "When?"

"I don't know. But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her."

Andy gapes at them both for the accusation, "I didn't hurt anybody!"

"Yeah, not yet." Seeing a fire truck go by Sam motions for Dean to go after it to see what is happening, however seeing Andy move he frowns, "No, not you. You're staying here with me."

Dean jumps into his car, starting it and peeling out onto the main road, hearing a sigh from the backseat he turns slightly, "What?"

"I so enjoy being carted around like livestock."

* * *

I swear the next update will be up much sooner.


	9. Mostly Filler

This is just a little filler chapter because its taking longer to finish the proper chapter than I expected. Thanks to everyone that stuck with the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mostly Filler

* * *

Dean sighed as he stared at the last fire truck pulling out of the gas station, the more Sam's visions came true the closer he got to freaking out over the whole thing. He slid his palm over his face in worry as he felt a hand pat down on his shoulder. Turning his head he met Jamie's concerned face and tried to smile at her. She rubbed her hand down his neck briefly causing him to shiver slightly as he shifted around more to face her.

"How you doin' back there, slugger?"

The question immediately caused a pout to form on her face, "Backseats are no longer fun."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at her, "Say what?"

"You so know what I mean."

"I know. I just wanna hear you say it."

"Dirty boy." She teased, batting her eyelashes in exaggration.

He smirked at her, eyes drifting down from her face, "You have no idea. The things I would say-"

His next comment was cut off however as Jamie darted forward in her seat to grip the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him hard towards her, lips crushing against his. Despite his surprise Dean wasted no time in responding to the kiss even though he was uncomfortably wedged between the two front seats. Pulling on his bottom lip she bit down gently on it causing him to cup the back of her head to bring her face closer to hers, tongues deuling for domanince. The moment was ruined however when Led Zeppelin blasted from Dean's phone. Dean reclutantly pulled away from the tempting blonde to root around in his pocket, he fumbled as Jamie turned her attention to his neck. However once he answered the phone both were reminded where they were and why. Jamie pulled away from Dean as he adjusted himself in his seat.

" Uh hey Sam. Yeah she's dead. Burned up, just like you said."

Jamie listened on in the one sided conversation, attempting to get her raging hormones under control, boy could kiss.

"Minutes before I got here. I mean, the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start. Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it can't be him. It's gotta be somebody else doing this. What else is new? We'll dig around here, see what else we can find."

Hanging up the phone, Dean turned back to glance at Jamie and sighed in displeasure at having to work the hunt as opposed to going back to what they were previously doing. Figures the one time he gets her to give in they're working a friggin' hunt.

* * *

Should have the next chapter up in no time. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


	10. Strength

I'm so sorry for the majorally long delay in updates for this story but I've been having some trouble with it. I think its due to my unhappiness of what they've done to Dean in supernatural haha I miss his sarcastic quips.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Strength

* * *

Having been allowed to leave the backseat of the Impala, Jamie stretched her legs in pleasure as she reclined back in the old wooden chair, she sniggered quietly as Andy acted like Obi-Wan with the security officer.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Dean smiles widely in amusement, "Awesome."

Sam sighed, "Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

Amusement drains from Andy's face as he stands stunned, "Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em."

"We believe you."

Sam quietly agreed but while Jamie could see that he did in fact believe Andy didn't kill them there was still lingering doubt on his face and she began to wonder what made him believe so strongly that these 'physic freaks' are all killers. If she was the one with the powers then she'd be wishing like hell that there was good in every single one of them, of course she still didn't know the whole story with Sam so that could perhaps explain a lot. She was shook out her inner musings when Dean's arm fell heavily on the back of her chair and Dean began to play absently with her hair.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

Dean peered intently at Andy, "Andy, how you doing? Still with us?"

Andy shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Um…what was my brother's name?"

Sam gently pushed the piece of paper towards him, "Here…um, Ansem Weems. He's got a local address."

"Wait, he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him. There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now."

Dean leans over to take the paperwork from the fax machine and looks at it, shocked at what he's seeing, "I hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that."

Andy looks at it, stunned, while Sam looks over his shoulder with wide eyes. Jamie's eyes dart back and forth between the three of them.

"What?"

* * *

Sam had a vision, another one, visions from the future. No matter how many times Jamie went over that in her head she still wanted to laugh hysterically. One thing for sure was that she did not envy Sam one bit at all, she wouldn't wish for anything in the world to be able to see people die and then feel that its your duty to save them. That was one burden she so did not want. Wedged between Sam and Dean she watched as they picked up their guns, however every time she tried to go for hers one of them slapped her hands away. Scowling at them she sulked as they continued to ignore that she was even there and to be quiet honest she was getting a little bit tired of it. What was the point in asking her along if she didn't do anything, she didn't question people, she didn't research, she didn't track people down, hell she didn't even hunt, she sat back with the victim every friggin' time.

"Dean, you should stay back."

"No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day."

Andy came up behind them, "I'm coming with you."

Sam stuttered at the suggestion, "Andy-"

Jamie cut them off as she looped her arm through Andy's, "Me too."

Dean scowled darkly at her volunteering, "No way."

Jamie sneered at him, "Your not the boss of me."

Andy jumped into the conversation before it could escalate, "Look, if it's Tracy out there…then I'm coming."

* * *

Jamie scowled harder as she slide up the dirt on her stomach, "Can't believe I'm stuck up here with you."

Dean snorted and shoved her over, "You couldn't think of a better place to be."

Choosing to ignore him she turned her attention to the fight below, wincing as Sam got smacked on the back of the head by Tracy.

"You know I could help. Despite what you and Sam think I can actually fight, albeit not as good as two friggin' 6ft odd muscled guys but still, I could totally kick that skinny guys ass."

Dean patted her on her lower back, "I'm sure, sweet cheeks."

Jamie opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, however upon facing him she changed her mind as she saw him lift his sniper rifle under his chin.

"Motherfu- Dean what the hell are you doing?"

Grabbing his arm she pulls the gun away from him, however Dean's like a man possessed and tries to bring the gun straight back up. Flipping them she slams her knees down on his arms effectively straddling him. However the fight seems to leave him as a gun shot comes from below. She lifts her knees off his arms and onto the ground beside him. Blinking rapidly he peers up at her in confusion before a grin spreads across his lips.

"Couldn't wait to jump my bones huh?"

Jamie scoffs in disgust, "You almost kill yourself and then have the utter cheek to -"

He swiftly cuts her off by palming her neck and bringing her down to slam his lips hard against hers, after a few shocked seconds she eagerly responds to the kiss, fingers reaching to tangle in his hair, tugging to bring his head closer.

* * *

Jamie hops up onto the bonnet of the Impala as she watches Dean and Sam talk to Andy, she smiles sadly as she noticed Tracy refusing to make eye contact with Andy. She has no doubt the boys are giving Andy a riveting speech about right and wrong and what will happen if he messes up. One thing she can say for them is they both have parts of their Dad that they aren't aware they have. The boys separate and Andy waves over to Jamie which she responds with a nod.

"Andy. He's a killer, after all."

Dean snorts in disbelief, "No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved _my_ life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that."

Sam shakes his head furiously, "Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, _I_ was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. Maybe that's what the demon's doing –- pushing us, finding ways to break us."

Jamie sighed irritably as they started the same conversation up, "Yeah, everyone is capable of murder Sam. Depends on if the persons strong enough to withstand the urge. Physic's aren't the only ones that get pushed into wanting revenge you know. Maybe you should think bout that sometime, yeah?"

Rolling her eyes she hopped off the car and clamoured into the backseat, choosing to ignore the rest of the conversation. They had no problem talking about certain things in front of her but were totally incapable of explaining anything about it to her.

* * *

Jamie smiled in amusement as her sister stomped away to get another case of beer, she remembered when her mom used to try and send her away from the 'adult' conversations, course she allows just hid and listened in anyway.

"So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

Dean shook his head at her, "No. Not really. No offence, just…it's kind of a family thing."

Ellen glares at him, "Not anymore. I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

She paused for a few moments before gesturing over at her eldest daughter, "Sides you two seem awfully fond of dragging my kid into this mess of yours so it is my business."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, we think so."

Dean groaned under his breath, "Sam."

Ellen frowned in curiously, "Why?"

"None of your business."

"You mind your tone with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here."

Jamie nudged her mothers shoulder as she passed and they shared a look, Ellen was pushing too hard, too fast and she knew it. After a pause Sam eventually spoke up.

"There are people out there, like Andrew Gallagher…like me. And, um…we all have some kind of ability…a psychic ability. Me - I have visions…premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

Jamie shook her head angrily as Sam indulged all his secrets to her mother, not her personally but to her mother of all people. She caught Deans inquiring eyes and quickly looked away. She didn't know how to act around him, twice they had kissed now, neither time had they discussed it and when they did talk they seemed to just snipe at each other without really meaning to. She tuned back into the conversation as her mother asked if the psychics were dangerous.

Dean sighed, "No. Not all of them."

Sam looked over at his brother before answering, "But some are. Some are _very_ dangerous."

"Okay, how many of 'em are we lookin' at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

Sam gave an unhappy huff, "That's not true. Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is - I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks the pattern. So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

Dean nodded, "And so, who knows how many of 'em are really out there?"

Ellen turned to her youngest daughter who'd brought up the beer, "Jo, honey? You better break out the whiskey instead."

* * *

That's that episode done, thank god. I thought it was never flaming ending, I think I now officially hate this episode lol. Read and Review as always thanks.


	11. This is Stupid

Okay so I lied, life kind of got in the way of updating this and my other stories, and I'm so so sorry, appreciate everyone that's stuck by waiting for this.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: This is stupid

* * *

Jamie sighed from her position perched on the bar as she watched her mother and sister bicker back and forth. It was an old argument, one she'd had with her mother herself many times before, was a lot more annoying to be on the outside.  
The three woman's heads snapped up to notice Dean and Sam standing the doorway, looking a little wide eyed at the scene before them.

Ellen sighed heavily, "Guys, bad time."

Sam nodded obediently, "Yes, ma'am."

Dean caught on a little more slowly, "Yeah, we rarely drink before ten, anyway."

Jo's eye's light up with hope, "Wait. I wanna know what they think about this."

Just then a family entered through the door and gaped at the people before them. Jamie let out a snort of laughter at their expressions but cut off the full blown laugh at her mother's.

The man stepped forward a little, "Are you guys open?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Both answers we're thrown out sharply from the same direction and the family wisely decide to take their business elsewhere. Turning from them, she notices that Jo and her mother seem to be locked in a stare-down over who will answer the phone. Her mother apparently deems it useless and goes over to answer it. Jo takes this opportunity to approach the boys like a lion approaches its prey, Jamie sighs and hops off the counter and makes her way to Sam's side, who smiles down at her briefly. Dean has yet to look away from her sister and it gives her an uneasy feeling of jealously she doesn't usually associate with her sister or Dean.

Jo holds out the file to Dean, "Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment. Take it, it won't bite."

Dean eyes it before reluctantly taking it, "No, but your mom might."

Jo continues on, happy things are going her way, "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished - all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or-"

Dean interrupts her, "Who put this together? Ash?"

Jamie rolls her eyes at the sheer pride covering her sisters face at announcing she did it all by her lonesome. Woop de do, girl had never even been on a hunt before, what use would she even be. Jamie stopped and frowned at herself, wondering where the sudden animosity was coming from.

Sam joined in the conversation, "I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less."

Ellen having came off the phone put her two cents in, "Good. If you like the case so much, _you_ take it."

"Mom!"

Her mothers eyes misted over, "Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

She paused to look at her eldest daughter, "That means you too."

* * *

"This is stupid."

"It is not, I know what I'm doing."

"I can't believe I agreed to this. This is _so_ stupid."

"Jamie!"

Jamie sighed at she looked over at her sister who was hunched over a road map in the passenger seat. Turning her eyes back to the road she let out an annoyed sigh, following up on her sisters hunt was not her idea of a good plan, especially given her very temperamental mother had specifically said they couldn't do this hunt made it a very _bad _stupid idea. Coming up the building, she parked beside the boys Impala, no point in hiding the fact that they were here now was there.

The sisters made their way up the stairway, following the superintendent, ED who babbled on about prices, safely deposits and the like.

"All the apartments have been furnished, too."

Jo sighed in fake adoration, "It's so spacious. You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out, and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

Jamie caught sight of Dean and Sam a couple of paces in front of them and let out a silent scream of frustration at the look on their faces.

Dean stared at them wide-eyed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jo immediately shot forward, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist, "There you are honey." She turned back to Ed, "This is my husband, Dean, and –"

Jamie cleared her throat, "My boyfriend, Sam."

Ed seemed disappointed they were both 'taken' but leered at Jamie anyway, "Not husband?"

Jamie chuckled and slapped Sam on his ass, "Oh hell no, marriage takes all the fun out sex." She turned to Jo and Dean, "Right, guys?"

All four of them let out false laughs before Jo carried on, Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?"

Ed shrugged, "Oh, about a month ago? Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

Jo let out a laugh, "Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, that's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie."

Entering the apartment Jamie's arm is immediately caught and she's swung around to meet Dean's furious gaze.

"Does your mother even know you two here?"

She extracts herself out his grip, "Wasn't my idea, talk to your wife."

"I told her we were going to Vegas."

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

Jo shook her head in annoyance, "I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Jamie rolled her eyes at them bickering and caught Sam doing the same thing, they both grinned at each other and headed over to the kitchen area out of the way of the duo. Sam clicked on the kettle and went about getting coffee ready before turning to face her.

"How'd you get yourself roped into this?"

"Well either I came with her, or let her go by herself but mostly likely die, what would you pick?"

He let out small chuckle, "Fair enough."

He hands her a mug and arches his brow at her, "So boyfriend?"

She smiles widely, "You know it, baby."

A throat clearing interrupts the friendly atmosphere and both turn to find Dean scowling darkly at them, he slides his gaze from Jamie's to Sam's and the two seem to have a silent communication before Sam huff's, shots her a smile and leaves them alone.  
Silence hangs between them as Dean struggles for something to say and Jamie outright refuses to say anything to him. She breaks her vow however and whips around to face him.

"You know what? This is stupid. We kissed, so what? You don't owe me anything and I sure as hell don't owe you anything so let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Dean snorts in contempt, "Oh what? So you can have a go at Sam?"

Jamie gapes at him, "Excuse me?"

Dean adopts a girly voice, "Ohh this is my boyfriend, Sam." Dropping back to his own voice he glares at her, "Yeah, you sure move on fast, sweetheart."

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were all wrapped up in my sister now did it?" she paused a moment, "Jackass!"

With that she stomped away from him, leaving him behind to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

Hope I'm beginning to make up for the long delay between updates. R&R, please and thanks.


	12. It's My Thing

* * *

Chapter Twelve: It's My Thing

* * *

Jamie was more than happy to go with Sam when they spilt up to search the building, though she noticed with satisfaction that Dean had tried hard to be with her for it. Good, let him suffer. Caught up in her thoughts to torture Dean she barely noticed that Sam had begun speaking to her.

"…get started hunting?"

Taking a wild guess at what he was asking she answered, "My dad. I was always interested, in the stories and when I was younger it just seemed so adventurous you know. And my dad would show me all his weapons and tell me all the ways to defeat these great monsters and it…"

She paused and swallowed hard, grateful that Sam wasn't pushing her to continue.

"We didn't have a lot of time to bond, he was always away and it was one thing we could just bond over, it was our thing. My dad was always around more for Jo, she doesn't believe that he was but when I was younger he really was never there and we had our rough patches because of it. I guess deep down I always believed Jo had the mom and dad; the family and I was just kind of the outsider. But when I sat with him and he told me the stories, I mattered, I was the most important thing in his world."

She stopped and nervously looked at Sam's expression, "I guess that's pretty silly right?"

He frowned at her in confusion, "No, no it's not. I get it."

She smiled at him in thanks. She understood now how the people they met on hunts could just pour their hearts out to Sam, it wasn't because he did anything, it was because he didn't judge, and he just listened.

* * *

Dean is the only one still sleeping when Sam decides to go for coffee, she's half tempted to tag along but decides it's going to look odd if she follows him wherever he goes. Herself and Jo are sat at the table, going through the research in silence; neither had said much to each other, except from good morning, there's tension in the air that really shouldn't be there. Dean's grunt of pain interrupts her silent musing's.

Jo looks over at him, "Morning, princess."

Dean takes a moment to take in the sight of them, "Where's Sam?"

"Went to get coffee."

"Ugh, my back. How'd you two sleep on that big, soft bed?"

Jo shrugs, "I didn't. Just been going over everything."

He switches his gaze to Jamie who grunts softly at him. He sighs internally, going to be like getting blood from stone with her. He turns his attention to the knife between twirled between Jo's fingers. He gets his duffel bag and takes out a much larger knife and hands it to her.

"Here."

She peers at it confused, "What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around."

Jamie swallows hard and looks away as Dean peers down at the small knife and reads the words engraved on the side.

"William Anthony Harvelle."

Dean immediately looks remorseful, "I'm sorry. My mistake."

"What do you…what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head? Come on, tell me."

Jamie looks up surprised as Dean decides to share with her sister, "I was six or seven. And, uh…he took me shooting for the first time. Bottles on a fence – that kind of thing. I bull's-eyed every one of 'em. And he gave me this smile, like…I don't know."

"He must have been proud."

Dean looks uncomfortable and turns it around on her, "What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but…I remember him coming home from a hunt. And he'd burst through that door like…like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left – she started smiling again. And we were, all four of us…we were a family."  
She paused and Jamie found herself listening closely, "You wanna know why I wanna do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me, what's wrong with that?"

Jamie's heart about stopped in her chest as the word's she'd muttered to her mother after hunt gone wrong tumbled out her sister's mouth. And she realised that the anger and the jealously had nothing to do with Dean's sudden interest in her sister but to do with her father and to do with hunting. Scoffing angrily she shoved back her chair and made to stomp out the door.

"Unbelievable!"

She heard footsteps stomping quickly behind her and a hand reach out to grab her arm halting her from going anywhere, turning around she found Dean staring down at her in what seemed like disappointment.

"What the hell was that? Your sister was just pouring out her heart about how her and your dad –"

He was cut off as Jamie shoved hard at his chest and he stopped talking to question the action. Looking down at her he gaped in surprise as he saw tears trailing down her cheeks and her eyes blazing with anger.

"Cause it's my thing! That's how I was close to our dad, not her! She had him on her birthdays, when she was sick and when she did well at school and all that other normal crap, she had him and I didn't. Hunting was my thing! She can't just –"

She cut herself off as she found it hard to breathe through her sobbing, she struggled against Dean's grip on her arm, "Let me go."

She was yanked close to his chest and his arms wrapped tight around her, warm lips were pressed into her hair as he murmured he was sorry against her skin and as much as she wanted to pull away and yell at him for _his _behaviour lately, she instead found herself pressing her face to his chest and griping his shirt in her hands.

* * *

So this one is a little more emotional than I usually do but I figured that I can't have Jamie happy _all_ the time. Also not trying to make Jo out like a bitch, it just kind of fits the storyline lol so no offence Jo lovers. R&R, please and thanks.


	13. Dirty

Thank you everyone. Especially for sticking with this story.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Dirty

* * *

She didn't know how this happened, really truly she didn't. One minute she was pressed up against Dean pouring her eyes out on his shirt, the next, she was pressed up against Dean her mouth firmly planted onto his, fingers griping his hair tight. She moaned as his hands blazed a trail down her body before gripping her thighs and hiking her legs around his waist, turning in order to press her between him and the hallway wall.  
She vaguely realised that they were indeed in the hall and someone could at anytime walk by and notice their current predicament but she found it hard to care as Dean latched his mouth onto her neck and began to suck her pulse point. Thrusting her hips into his she dug her nails into his neck in an effort to bring him even closer to her.  
So hazy in their passion they failed to hear the clearing of someone's throat, only pulling apart as Dean was whacked hard on the back with what looked like a handbag.  
Turning both spotted a little old lady, bag firmly grasped in her hands and an outraged look on her face at having spotted them practically romping in the hallway. Jamie giggled nervously and unwound herself from Dean, sliding back down onto her feet as Dean tried to apologise for mentally scarring the poor woman. Grandma wasn't having any of it, she merely turned her nose up at them and walked away muttering about the 'youth of today'.  
Coughing uncomfortably there gazes caught and they stood in silence, each wondering what to say to the other. Fortunately they were both saved from any form of explanation as Sam appeared around the corner, stopping once he neared them.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

* * *

"Teresa Ellis - apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

Jo looked over to him, "And her apartment?"

Dean nodded moving over behind Sam and Jamie, "Cracks all over the plaster - walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

Sam seemed to ponder it for a moment, "Between that and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls."

Jamie snorted, "Naturally."

"Yeah, but who is it? The building's history is totally clean."

Jo picks up one of the pictures and looks at it for a moment, "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

All three of them look over at her, "What do you mean?"

"Check this out."

She hands them the photo, Jamie squints at it but can't quite seem to figure out what's so special about the photo. Apparently Sam is on the same wavelength as her.

"An empty field?"

Jo nods and taps the picture, "It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars."

Dean raises his brows in disbelief, "We're next door to a prison?"

Jamie sighs, "Great, I feel safe."

* * *

Jamie twirls her pen as watches her sister pace back and forth whilst talking to Ash on the phone. She was currently debating whether to talk to Jo about what happened or to let sleeping dogs lie, she was rather hoping for the latter. She so did not want to have that conversation. Ever.

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom…That's right. I will. With pliers." She hangs up and turns around to face her companions, "Okay. Moyamensing Prison - built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this - they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

Sam perked up at the prospect of research, "Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there."

"Ash is already on it."

After trying to all squeeze around one laptop, Jamie found herself seated on Dean's lap to make room, she could feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck and squirmed uncomfortably to avoid it.  
However his hands flew to the tops of her thighs and gripped her tight in place as he lowered his lips to her ear, "Please don't do that right now."

She coughed to cover a laugh and squirmed once more for good measure before turning her attention back to the laptop and the very long list of names that was presented before them.

Sam scoffed at them, "157 names?"

Dean nodded in agreement, "We've got to narrow that down."

Jamie sighed, "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

Dean nudged her, "We gotta or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs."

"Herman Webster Mudgett?"

Jo looks over at him, unsure why that's important, "Yeah?"

Jamie frowns at the name, "H.H. Holmes'?"

Sam nods still stunned at the discovery, of all the spirits they've come across, it just had to be him didn't it.

Dean voices everyone's disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Soon after, Dean had successfully found a newspaper article online, discussing the death of H.H. Holmes. Jamie having grown bored of watching him do it had her head pressed into his neck as she glanced over the words on the screen, she was not a fan of research.

"Yup. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896."

Sam appeared excited, "H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?"

Jo however still remained left in the dark, "Who _is_ this guy?"

"The term "multi-murderer" - they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

Jamie whistled through her death, "Knew he was hardcore but damn."

Dean eyed both her and Jo for a moment, "And his victim flavour of choice? Pretty, petite blondes. He used chloroform to kill 'em…which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains - bone fragments and long locks of bloody, blonde hair. Boy, he sure knew how to pick 'em."

Jo sneered at him for the blonde jabs, "So, we'll just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?"

Sam smiled half heartedly at her, "Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete."

"What? Why?"

Jamie shrugged as her sister apparently directed the question at her, "'Cause he was crazy?"

"Story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause, you know, that's what he used to do."

Sam scoffs, "You know something? We might have an even bigger problem than that."

Both girls moaned in annoyance, "How does this get bigger?"

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls."

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars - we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

* * *

Walking down the halls Jamie sighed as she looked at every single wall they walked past, this could take hours, most of the walls were big enough to hold a girl and she was highly doubtful that if Teresa was alive that she'd have enough time left for them to destroy a building in her honour.

Turning her head she caught Dean staring at her as he walked by her side, "You have dirty in your eyes."

Dean smirked a little at her as he turned away, "You have dirty in your eyes."

She punched him in the shoulder and turned to the wall in front of them, "Knock it down, cowboy."

* * *

I know, I know, don't hate me. I promise to make it up to you all next chapter.


	14. Wishes

Wow okay so I've not updated for ages and that I apologise for, it had been rather hectic at Uni, and then I had work most of the Christmas holidays, this is like my first day off in forever so figured I could squeeze in some fanfic.

Thanks for all the support and reviews and I hope all of you are still enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Wishes

* * *

Jamie sighed in boredom as they checked inside yet another wall, in yet another hallway. Why couldn't monsters just hide people in plain sight every once in awhile, just freaking once!

Dean grunted in frustration, "It's too narrow. We can't go any further."

Jamie narrows her eyes, she figures that she can probably fit through there, well once she got past Dean of course; she nudges him back and begins to squeeze past him, smirking as he lets out a hiss as her backside collides with his crotch. His hand whips out to grip her hip, effectively holding her in place.

"Should've cleaned the pipes."

Jamie snorts in amusement, "Dude, seriously?"

Dean peers down at her in discomfort realising she knows that he's talking about, "What? No! I just…wish the pipes were clean."

"Yeah sure, loser. I can fit in there."

Dean scoffs, "You're going in there by yourself?"

Jamie shrugs and goes to move away from him, "You got a better idea?"

Dean's arm quickly slips around her middle and holds her to him, sighing as he realises that probably nothing he says will get through to her and stop her from going in there alone. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head before he realises what he's doing and then lets her go, frowning as she makes her way further from him. Quickly he gets out his phone and dials her number, relived when she picks up; even though it was merely moments ago that he left her.

Jamie on the other hand rolls her eyes as soon as she see's his name come up on the display, really if anything was stalking her right now, Dean sure as hell just gave away her position now didn't he? Idiot.

"Where are you?"

Jamie sighed in annoyance, "About a metre away from you, you freak! Jesus, I'm by the north wall. I'ma be heading down some kind of air duct soon though so figure I could lose reception, try not to have a heart attack huh?"

She can actually hear the widening of his eyes over the phone, "No, no, no, stay up here."

"Dean, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay."

And well shit cause what kind of argument does he have that suggests it's perfectly okay to just let this girl die? Then again Dean didn't really want Jamie to die either, so either way it was a no win situation at all.

"All right, I'm heading to you."

Jamie smiles happily at having avoided an argument, but that happy smile soon fades as she sees ectoplasm seeping out of the wall

"Dean…."

Dean stops dead in the hall, heart hammering at the tone of her voice, "What is it? Jamie!"

He hears her scream both through the phone and the walls and he runs to find her. He finds himself in another hallway not even remembering how he got there or when, carelessly smashing through the walls to look inside them. He sees her cell phone lying on the ground but no other sign of her around.

"Jamie!"

Dean's rushing down the hallway and to be honest he's got absolutely no idea where he's going, all he knows is that if he stands still he'll go crazy, or tear down all the walls, either one isn't good options. Rounding the corner he runs smack into Sam.

"Whoa!"

"He's got Jamie."

Sam stares at him in shock, and also looks a little guilty, "What? How'd that happen? He's got Jo too!"

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damn it!" He stops and actually processes what Sam has said, "What?!"

Sam touches his shoulder in comfort, "Okay, look, we'll find them, all right?"

"Where?"

Sam tries to sound positive, "Inside the walls?"

* * *

Jamie comes to with a start, banging her head against something metal. Opening her eyes she realises she's stuck in a box, a metal one with probably no way of escaping. She whimpers, breathing hard as she tries to convince herself the walls are not closing in around her. She told Jo this was a completely stupid idea, she was going to die in this god awful smelling box all because her sister wanted to prove something to her mother. Hearing metal screeching on metal, she cringes and debates whether to go peek through the gap of the box. God she was going to kick her sister's ass.

"Hello?"

"Is anybody there?"

Jamie lets out a little sigh of relief, "Jo? And let me guess Teresa?"

Jo lets out a sob, "Jamie?"

Jamie lets out a little laugh, "I told you this was stupid."

She knows Jo is smiling even though she can't see her, because despite revelations that her sister doesn't know her at all, Jamie sure as hells knows Jo. She's silent as she lets her sister talk to the terrified girl across from them.

"This won't make you feel better, but…we're here to rescue you."

Teresa sounds hysterical not that she blames the poor girl, "Oh, God. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't! We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us."

Teresa screeches from her box, "Oh, God, it's him!"

Jamie clenches her eyes closed and wishes she was anywhere but down here in a tiny little confined box. She wishes she'd never let Jo talk her into coming on this stupid hunt. Mostly she kind of wishes Dean was here.

* * *

Okay it's seriously short but I figured it was better than nothing, given the extremely long delay. Next will be longer I promise.


	15. My Sister

Thank you so much for all the alerts, reviews and favourites, the support means so much especially since last chapter was rather crap haha.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: My sister

* * *

"I was pissed off."

Jo frowned at the direction she thought her sister was in, "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, when you started spouting all that stuff about Dad and hunting, I mean c'mon, Jo! It was near word for word what I said to mom. I sort of hated you for it but I don't hate you, you're my sister and I love you….I just thought you should know."

There was a long pause as Jo tried to actually process what her sister had said. To be honest she had been feeling guilty about what she had said to Dean all morning, well until she was kidnapped which was sort of a more pressing matter. She wasn't exactly lying when she said hunting made her feel closer to her dad but it also made her feel closer to her sister. For her and Jamie looking so much alike they had practically nothing in common, except family and hunting, so really what _was _so wrong about that?

"I'm sorry. And I love you too."

Jamie smiled to herself, "Shut up, loser."

Jamie felt herself tense as she heard scuffling coming from outside her box, Holmes hadn't made much noise last time he had tried to get a handful of Jo but that didn't mean he wasn't currently making his way towards them right now.

Teresa asked the question no one wanted the answer to, "Is he gone?"

"I don't know. I-"

Jamie jolted, kicking at the bottom of her box as she heard Jo's voice cut off and muffled screams echo around in the silence. Her body sagged with relief however as she heard Dean's familiar voice shout over the sounds of the scuffle and twin gun shots.

"Jamie! Jo?"

Jo sobbed with relief realising the Winchester brothers had actually came back for them, "I'm here!"

Jamie's eyes squinted against the dim light which flooded her box and she looked up into Sam's concerned face. Silently whimpering she launched herself into his arms, clingy tightly around his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her out of the box, both of them turning to watch Dean and Jo help Teresa out of her box.

Jamie hugged Sam tighter, "I've never been so happy to see you."

Sam soothed a hand over her hair to calm her, "We're gonna get you out of here, all right?"

She nods against his chest, somewhat embarrassed that she's clinging onto him so tightly but the relief of being out of the cramped box is too intense for her to particularly care much about how she's acting right now.

Jo appears to be anxious to leave as well, "Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back."

Dean scratches the back of his neck uncomfortable, "Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Dean locked eyes with Jamie as she uttered her protest and she found herself taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. Unable to hold it she looked away resting her head back onto Sam's chest, too tired to question what was going on with Dean.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we've got."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Jamie scoffs in disgust keeping a close eye on her sister sitting in the middle of the room by herself, waiting for a homicidal maniac to show up to kill her. They watch as he appears and starts to slowly up behind Jo.

"Now!"

Jo quickly moves out of the way grasping her sister's hand in order to be yanked out of the way as Sam and Dean shoot at him. They hit two bags of salt that were perched on a ledge hidden out of view of Holmes, and they fall to the ground, a ring of salt that was surrounding the room is now completed trapping the psychopath within the room.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!"

Jo smirks as she hears Holmes continue to scream, turning she encounters three slightly bemused faces.

"What?"

* * *

Jamie sighs happily as she lies back on the grass a little away from the sewers entrance; she'd never been so at peace under the sun before. She did not care one bit how corny that may have sounded to anyone. She lay content as she heard Jo and Sam speaking to each other behind her. However she scowled as she heard a beeping noise steadily get louder as it approached them, twisting her head she watch as Dean backed up a cement truck. Sam signals Dean to stop and she watches as Dean hops out with a cocky smirk as he lowers the slide, angling it down into the sewer and begins to fill it with cement.

Jo gapes at him, "You ripped off a cement truck?"

Dean shrugs at her still smirking, "I'll give it back."

He pats Sam on the chest as he makes his way over to the petite blonde lying on the ground. Stopping he prods her with his foot, smiling in amusement as she grunts and scowls up at him for disturbing her. Sticking out his hand he waits as she debates whether it's a good idea to let him help her up, eventually she takes it and he hauls her up into his chest. In seconds his lips are on hers, pushing hard to try and convey all the worry and anger he felt when he realised she'd been kidnapped. He felt her relax into the kiss, sighing into his mouth as she opened hers to him, surrendering herself to the kiss.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"


	16. I've Got You

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted.  
Special thanks to Lena who is now my Beta due to the fact I make sooo many mistakes :P, bless her wee soul for being able to fix them all.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: I've Got You

* * *

Jamie felt numb. She should be celebrating that herself and Jo were alive and safe, thanks to Dean and Sam Winchester.

The name Winchester wasn't apparently a good thing according to her mother though, not anymore anyway. Jamie always had her suspicions about what had happened the night her Dad was killed. She knew he had been working the job with John, she knew this because she had snuck off behind her mother's back and had spied on her Daddy and John and had been listening intently to what they were hunting. Course John had spotted her but all he'd done was give her a wink and go back to loading up his truck. She hadn't thought it would be the last time she ever saw either of them again; she never really gave much thought as to why John never came around anymore. Guess she knew now.

She sighed as she signalled the bartender to place another shot in front of her. Lifting the glass she twirled it in her fingers and watched the amber liquid intently, as if trying to find the solution to all her problems in the bottom of the glass. Knocking it back she hissed out a breath through her teeth, wincing at the after burn that lingered in the back of her throat. Her vision was beginning to blur around the edges, the drink she'd consumed hitting her faster than normal due to the lack of food in her belly. She hadn't exactly stuck around to have dinner once her mother revealed the 'family secret'.

Feeling someone approach her from behind she looked up and spotted a fairly decent blonde gazing at her with a wide smile. She forced one of her own in reply before turning back to her shot glass. She rolled her eyes as she caught him sitting down beside her, people really didn't understand dismissal too much nowadays.

"What are you doing?"

He attempted to smile charmingly at her, "Well I'm about to order –"

She cut him off, sneering at him in what she hoped looked like repulsion, "No, what are you doing here? Sitting beside me? Cause in case you didn't notice, that smile earlier? That was a brush off, as in go away. Far, far away!"

He gaped at her a few moments before sliding off the stool and stomping away from her, a disgruntled 'bitch' mumbled under his breath in retaliation for her being, well a bitch. Any other time she'd of played along, let him think he had a chance before turning him down gently. Now however was not one of those times.

Knocking back another two shots she braced herself against the bar as the world around her began to spin. She tensed as she felt someone sit next to her again. Thinking it was the same guy, she turned to offer some scathing comment but the words died in her throat as her eyes connected with Dean's.

"W-what? How the hell did you find me?" She slurred, unsuccessfully trying to see straight.

He smiled softly in reply, but it was clear that he pitied her, "Hey, baby. Let's just get you home, huh?"

She let out a snort of disgust at his soft tone; eight hours ago he had her backed up against a wall trying to devour her mouth, hands groping every inch of her. Now apparently he was her frigging saviour.

"I don't need y-your pity! I'm doing just fine all by-by myself."

Problem was Jamie knew she wasn't and she also knew she should be angry at Dean, blame him for all his father's mistakes but it wasn't his fault. Hell, he didn't even know who the Harvelles were until his father died. Her problem was that she liked Dean, she _liked _him and now there was all this unresolved tension between their families. How the hell are dead daddies ever going to be anything but a mood killer? How would they ever look at each other the same knowing what they now know?

"C'mon, seriously, let's get you home."

She blinked back tears thinking about what she could be missing with him and decided to let the alcohol speak for her, "Will you stay with me?"

Her eyes fell shut as the pads of his thumbs glided across her face, rubbing the tear tracks off of her cheekbones. She sighed as she felt his hot breath against her face before his lips ghosted over hers. Grasping his neck she pulled him in closer, her lips biting and sucking on his. One of her hands reached down and slipped under his top, her nails scraping down his back as she tried to burrow herself deeper into his embrace. She felt him groan, quietly telling her that they couldn't do this, not now, not with her in such a state.

Pulling away from her, he grasped her wrists to pry them away from his body and before she knew it she was being swept up into his arms and being carried out the bar. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck as he made his way over to the Impala. He struggled for several moments to unlock the car with her still in his arms but neither seemed to want him to put her down. Finally opening it he lay her gently into the backseat.

She grasped at his t-shirt as he started to pull away from her, "I can't be in that Roadhouse. Can't be, not tonight, okay?"

He shushed her, pushing her back onto the leather seats, warm lips pressing against her forehead to soothe her, "I've got you, baby. Don't worry."


	17. I kind of like you

Well its been awhile hasn't it?

For those of you that follow me or my other stories you will know that I had a death in the family and I wasn't really feeling up to updating many of my fics, in fact I think only my Glee fanfic has been updated recently but if I'm honest I lost a lot of inspiration for this story and was having a hard time churning anything out but I'm trying to give it another go.

So forgive me for the extreme ridiculous delay and I hope you are all still interested in my fic.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: I kind of like you

* * *

  
Jamie let out a whimper as sunlight shone directly on her face, rolling onto her side she startled as she came face to face with Dean. A reluctant smile spread across her lips as she watched him sleep, face relaxed and his lips parted. She inched closer to him carefully and tucked her head under his chin, relaxing when his arm automatically came around her waist tugging her in closer to his body while his other arm slipped beneath his pillow, his arms muscles clenching as if he was gripping something and after a few moments she felt herself drifting off again.

When she woke again her head was pounding and she could hear who she assumed was Dean bashing about the room. With a pained groan she rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face tight against the pillow feeling utterly awful, both physically and mentally and she really didn't want to face the day. A few seconds later the bed dipped and a hand ran along the length of her spine before curling around the back of her neck and squeezing gently.

"You awake, killer?"

She shushed him quietly, "Too loud."

"Yeah, brought you some painkillers so up and at them." He chuckled.

Frowning she rolled onto her back, raising an eyebrow when his hand just ghosted along her collarbone, fingers dipping into her top instead of moving out of the way.

"You mind?"

He smirked down playfully at her, "You weren't saying that last night."

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the two pills, "Yeah well, either do something with it or move it."

"Whoa, feeling feisty today?"

"Just don't see the point in bullshitting around."

"Are you okay?" His asked his brow furrowed in concern.

Jamie felt herself soften before remembering that he wasn't all that nice to her two days ago when he was giving her a hard time about protecting precious Jo. Seriously her sister could find a hero in a frigging serial killer and use it against her every single time. Whatever she didn't have time to justify why once in a while she was allowed to be the emotional wreck over their dad and not have to put up with Jo and all her crap about hunting and everything else. And now to top it all off, she finds out his dad is like responsible for her dad's death and it was so much easier to be logical about the situation when she was drunk and all she wanted was for him to kiss her and forget her mother even said anything. But now she was sober and she _hurt._

"I'm fine!" She snapped as she tugged the covers off her.

"Look if you wanna talk –"

"Why talk? You already know everything you need to know from Jo and apparently now my mother."

He tried to reach out to touch her but thought better of it after catching the glare she was currently throwing him, "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I thought we were cool about that and I didn't know anything about your dad, I swear."

She snorted in reply as she gathered her clothes from the chair beside the TV, she figured Dean had taken off her outer layers last night and folded them up for her. She briefly considered thanking him before shrugging that thought off and instead stomped her way to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her ignoring Dean's protests.

"Jamie?" Dean paused and leaned against the bathroom door trying to hear anything from inside, "Jamie!"

He'd been doing this for forty minutes and she'd yet to actually say anything or make any noise at all and if he was honest he was starting to freak the hell out because she wasn't exactly quiet by nature, even when she was annoyed with him. He was contemplating actually breaking down the door when she finally said something.

"Shut. Up!"

Dean probably would have felt more relief at the snapped reply if it wasn't followed up by sniffles and the telltale sign of her sobbing. He momentarily panicked because crying wasn't really his thing, he sure as hell didn't do a lot of it and he was even more confused when it came to comforting women, he never usually stuck around them long enough to form any kind of emotional bond where he'd be required to comfort them.

"Jamie, let me in."

"No."

He sighed impatiently before trying again, "C'mon."

"No."

"Baby, just let me see you." He softened his tone and tapped his fingers against the door hoping that noise would coax her out of hiding.

He pressed his back against the door when no reply came, finding himself oddly missing her snapped replies because at least then she was still talking to him. The door suddenly clicked open and he wasted no time in reaching up and twisting the handle to swing the door open. He felt his heart break at the sight before him, Jamie was huddled in a corner with tears streaking down her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, burrowing into herself as much as could. Still on his knees he shuffled towards her, slowly reaching out his hands to grip her arms, careful not to startle her in case she withdrew from him again. Relief flooded through him when she offered no resistance and let him pull her onto his lap, his arms slipping around her waist as she pressed her face into his neck, her breath coming out heavy against his skin as she sniffled attempting to choke back tears. The next thing he knew she was leaning up into him, her lips pressed tightly against his, her fingers digging tightly into his shoulders to pull herself closer to him. He wasn't going to lie he was enjoying the kiss but he could still feel her tears running down her face to settle between their lips so he tugged her firmly away from him.

"Please, Dean. Please." She sounded utterly pathetic and she was annoyed with herself for acting so desperate but she needed to distract herself and she didn't know how else to.

"When I have sex with you, its not gonna be when you're crying and hating everything that's called Winchester."

There was a tense moments silence and she could feel his frown against her, she knew he was waiting for her to deny it and she was going to but she was having some trouble getting the words out. It wasn't like she actually hated him, she actually kind of liked him. His father on the other she had some serious issues with, issues she wouldn't mind taking out on his face but she didn't really want to dwell there right now.

"I don't hate you, not really."

He nodded slightly as he replied, "I know."

"No you didn't." She chuckled as she peered up at him and he pouted at her in response.

"Whatever, shut up, you freak."

She let out a giggles and chocked back another sob, "I kind of like you."

He softly pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I kind of like you too."


End file.
